I Kissed A Girl
by TheBreeze13
Summary: Modern AU. Elsanna. Don't like? Don't read. Elsa and Anna have been best friends for forever. When Anna calls Elsa to pick her up from a bogus date and asks for a sleep over, what kind of stuff will happen? One shot.


**I Kissed A Girl **

**Elsa POV**

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _

I sigh and roll my chair over to where my phone lays on my bed. I slide the green button over and put the phone against my ear.

"What?" I snap, "I was in the middle of homework."

"Well, jeez. Sorry. I guess I'll just go now..." The girl on the other line says trailing off.

"No! No!" I yell into the phone. "Sorry, Anna! I didn't know it was you. Why aren't you calling from your phone?" I ask curiously.

"It doesn't matter," I can almost image her shrug, "Can you pick me up? We can have a sleep-over!" She squeals.

I sigh and glance at my watch. It reads 9:00 PM. "I suppose. Where are you?" I ask.

"Southern St. You know where that is right?" She asks excitedly.

"Of course, Anna. I'll be there in a few," I say, "Bye."

"Bye!" She yells.

I hang up and roll my chair back into it's place. Grabbing my jacket and keys I head out to get my red-headed, bubbly friend. I lock the door as I exit and slam it shut. My eyes scan the drive way until they land on my light blue Sudan. I grin and walk out to my car. I stick the keys in the ignition and twist them. The car starts up with a roar. I pull out of the driveway and head down Arendelle Road. I drive straight until I reach a fork in the road. I turn left and keep straight until I reach a sign that reads Southern St. I slow, watching for Anna. Suddenly I see a figure jumping up in down in the middle of the road. I slam on my brakes and slap my hand across my chest. The figure runs up to my car and gets in. When the doors open the figure's face is illuminated.

"Anna!" I scream. "You could have been hit!"

"Yeah," She says, closing the door, "But I wasn't."

I shake my head and back the car up and turn around.

"What are you doing on Southern Street anyway? I thought you had a date?" I ask, glancing over at the red-head.

"I did. The jerk took me out to dinner-" She says picking at her teeth.

"What's so bad about dinner?" I ask.

"Hold on, I wasn't finished." She says. "After dinner he took me back to his place. He tried to feel me up! The nerve!" She shakes her head.

"Who was this guy?" I ask curtly.

"Hans Southerland. A real big-shot. His father owns the street!" She says throwing her hands in the air for emphasis.

"Whatever," I mumble as we pull into my drive way. Anna hops out as soon as the car stops and runs to my front door, waiting for me to open it. I chuckle and pull my keys out of the ignition. I half run, half walk up to my door.

"Hurry up, Ice Queen!" Anna chides in a childish tone. I glare at her and put the key in the lock. I turn it and dash in the house. I slam the door, effectively locking Anna out.

"Elsa!" Comes her surprised scold. I giggle.

"Sorry, Feisty Pants. Shouldn't have called me Ice Queen!" I say with a chuckle. I can image her pouting on the other side of the door. My usually loud red-head is silent to the point where I begin to worry.

A blood-curdling scream fills the air and strikes fear in my heart. I throw the door open and am met with nothing.

"ANNA!" I yell and run out into the drive way. "ANNA!"

I whip around to face my front door. I am met with a beaming Anna standing just inside the door. She gives me a small awkward wave. I scream in frustration and charge at her.

"You... TURD!" I yell tackling her and slamming the door shut behind me. My hands go to work on her sides. She laughs and tries to escape my clutches. But to no avail.

"Let... me.. GO!" She yells between gasps.

"I will if you promise never to do that again!" I yell jokingly.

"F-fine! I won't do that again!" She screams with laughter.

I release my red-head. She pouts and folds her arms over her chest.

"That wasn't fair," She says childishly. I stick my tongue out at her and skip into the kitchen. Searching the fridge, I find that I have a chocolate bar. I skip back into my room and shut the door. I keep my hands behind my back. I stand by the door like that waiting for Anna to look up. The red-head is currently distracted by her iPod.

"Hey!" Anna yells, her eyes shut tight. "Want me to put on some music, Elsa!?"

"Sure," I say smoothly. Anna opens her eyes and an adorable blush spreads across her face, bring out her freckles. I have to resist the urge to count them all. Anna heads over to my radio and plugs in her iPod.

A song begins.

_It might seem crazy, what I'm 'bout to say. _

_Sunshine, she's here you can take a break. _

"Anna," I drawl. "Guess what I have?" I say effectively tuning out the music in both of our heads.

"What?" She snaps. My hand slowly brings around the bar of chocolate. I wave it in her face. "Give it to me." She demands.

"If you want it," I start. "Then come and get it."

_Umph!_

And that's exactly what she does. The fiery red-head tackles me to the ground and grabs at the bar. I swiftly pull it behind my back, keeping out of reach from the chocolate thief. She growls, damn that's sexy, and launches at me. My hands reach out in surprise, trying to stop her. I land on my back with Anna staring directly into my eyes. The chocolate bar is long forgotten. It lays unwanted on the floor. My eyes search her beautiful blue eyes.

"You're beautiful," I whisper, blushing heavily.

"Thank you. Well, you're beautifuller! I mean, not fuller. Your not fuller, but yes you are-" My eyes flick down to her perfect pink lips. "And I'm going to stop talking now, because well I'm rambling. Rambling never solves anything, it just makes an awkward situation more awkward. At least that's what my mom says-"

Suddenly the space between us closes and our lips are pressed together.

_This was never the way I planned. Not my intention. _

_I got so brave, drink in hand. Lost my desegregation. _

_It's not what I'm used to, just want to try you on. _

_Caught my attention!_

The song begins as soon as we split. We lay there like that panting and staring into each others eyes.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it! The taste of her Cherry chapstick! _

_I kissed a girl just to try it! Hope my boyfriend don't mind it!_

_It felt so wrong it felt so right, don't mean I'm love tonight. _

_I kissed a girl and I liked it. _

_I liked it. _

Anna removes herself from me and begins to sing and dance to the song. I groan and watch the show.

_No, I don't even know your name. It doesn't matter. _

_Your my experimental game. Just human nature. _

_It's not what good girls do. Not how they should behave! _

_My head gets so confused. Hard to obey!_

Anna grabs a piece of wood, which I don't know where she found, and begins to sing into it as if it were a microphone. She offers a hand to me, which I take. I stand up and enjoy the show.

_I kissed a girl and I like it! The taste of her Cherry chapstick!_

_I kissed a girl just to try it, hope my boyfriend don't mind it. _

_It felt so wrong, It felt so right. Don't mean I'm in love tonight. _

_I kissed a girl and I liked it. _

_I liked it. _

The red-head gets in my face for the next part. She sings it over dramatically, making it humorous. I chuckle lightly.

_Us girls we are so magical. _

_Soft skin. _Anna drags her long fingers across my cheek and my giggles die.

_Red lips. So kissable. _Anna drags her fingers over my lips and acts like she's going to kiss me, but pulls back at the last second.

_Hard to resist. So touchable. _

_To good to deny it. Ain't no big deal it's innocent. _

_I kissed a girl and I liked it. The taste of her Cherry chapstick. _

_I kissed a girl just to try it. Hope my boyfriend don't mind it. _

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right. Don't mean I'm in love tonight. _

_I kissed a girl and I liked it. _

_I liked it. _

Anna ends her song right in my face. She closes her adorable eyes slowly. Crinkles up her adorable freckled nose. And presses her adorable lips to mine. I my eyes shut as well.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it. _

More like, I kissed my best friend, who happens to be a girl, and I liked it.

* * *

**Please tell me if you liked it. Because I think Elsanna is pretty freaking adorable. Just, PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! :) :D XD**


End file.
